Blind Love
by shaneEgirlo
Summary: I'm an eighteen year old girl that lives alone with only my dog Lolly to keep me company. My next door neighbor Jamie is like a brother to me and then I meet his friend Jack Frost and things are starting to heat up between us, at least I hope/think so. I'm also a artist, a former dancer and figure skater oh,one more thing, I'm also blind. (Jack Frost x Reader) rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

(Reader)

"(Y/N)! Are you ready to go?!" I heard a young boy call your name from your front lawn. I recognized it as my next door neighbor, Jamie. He was about nine years old and with a very creative mind. He was like a best friend to me sense he visits me every other day. I opened the window, let the cold air kiss my face for a second then answered Jamie back.

"Yeah, let me just get Lolly!" I answered back and went back inside my room and closed the window. Lolly was the girl I roomed with, but she isn't the type of roommate that everyone is use to; she's my, Border Aussie, dog. I was eighteen, but everyone still treated me like a baby, but I couldn't blame them for worrying, I was blind after all.

"Lolly, come on, were going out." I heard dog tags clanking together and felt something nudge my leg telling me that she was right there and ready to go. After putting on her harness and taking my walking stick out of her mouth, I had everything and I was ready to go and went down stairs.

I wasn't born blind. It happened when I was about eight on the Fourth of July picnic. A sixteen year old moron was playing with fireworks and was about to set off one behind my two year old cousin; right before it was about to shoot up, I covered my cousin saving him, but losing my eyesight permanently. That is when Lolly came into the picture. She was a tenth birthday present from my aunt and uncle from the cousin that I saved. They felt grateful for what I did and helped my family however they could, but wanted to do more. With my parents' permission, they gave me Lolly from their litter of puppies. My uncle helped me train her until she understood and listened to every one of my commands I gave her.

I stepped outside into the cold air with a (f/c) scarf and hat, a light white jacket, blue jeans, white boots and gloves. Jamie took my arm to make sure neither of us slipped. Jamie and his whole family knew I was blind and stopped by every now and then to make sure that Lolly and I were okay and considered me a good friend of the family. I didn't mind at all even though I could almost take care of myself completely, I liked the company sense the house can get a little quiet.

"Okay were here." Jamie said. Since I couldn't see Jamie was like my guide, but Lolly needed to be walked, and needed a haircut. Unfortunately the store didn't allow dogs under no circumstances so Jamie was going to keep her company while I went shopping.

"Thanks for helping me run my errands Jamie, do you want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"Maybe just some markers. Here is a twenty to buy it." He took my hand and put the twenty in it.

"Any particular brand?"

"Can it be Sharpie?" he asked.

"Sure kiddo. Be right back." I chuckled, took out my stick and walked in.

"Afternoon (y/n), may I walk you through?" One of the female employees came up.

"Sure." She took my arm and I handed a list that I had Jamie write down for me. All the employees knew me sense I came every now and then, even before I lost my sight, but they didn't understand why a blind girl would be shopping at arts and crafts store.

(Jamie)

When (y/n) went into the store, I just sat down and petted Lolly. She was always so nice when I was with her, she was very sweet and she was very well trained. She was mostly black with white going up her mussel stopping with a thin line that stops at her forehead making it look like she has large black patches on her eyes, her front legs that made looked liked mismatched white gloves with one long and one short, her chest that went around her neck that made it look like a bandana style on the back and the tip of her tail and she was very hairy which is why she needed a grooming. Right now it was the beginning of late fall which meant that Jack was here due to all of the snow.

"Jamie!" Speaking of which.

"Hey Jack!" He landed right in front of me with a smile, but then turned confused.

"Who's the dog belong to?" referring to Lolly.

"My neighbor. She went inside to get supplies, but the store doesn't allow dogs so she asked me to watch Lolly for her." I explained while he knelt down to pet Lolly. She seemed to like him.

"Why didn't she just leave her at home?" he asked.

"Well she needed the exercise, grooming and my neighbor, she's kind of-"

"Jamie."

I turned to see (y/n) walking out of the store with a large pack of markers and two of the stores plastic bags full of art supplies.

"Here are your markers." She said as she handed them to me.

"So this is your neighbor? She is really pretty." Jack stated, but didn't seem to catch (y/n) blushing even though I did.

"Jamie, who's your friend?" (y/n) asked.

"Wait…can-can you hear me?"Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Can you…see me?" he continued.

"No, I'm sorry I can't." (y/n) apologized.

"Oh." Jack seemed disappointed.

"Jack she can't see anything she's blind." I explained.

"Oh." Now he had blush on his face.

"Jack, that's a nice name. I'm (y/n)." She stretched out her hand and Jack took it, but she immediately got the chills.

"You're freezing! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Jack Frost." She pulled back her hand whipping against her jacket for warmth.

"Actually I am."

"Really? Okay what's next you're going to tell me that you can control the winter weather." She started laughing.

"Actually I can."

"Oh come on. You expect me to believe that."

"She doesn't believe it's me." He whispered to me.

"I know. We need proof, but what's proof to a blind person?" I whispered back. Then he got that look his eye.

"So you want proof that I'm the real deal (y/n)?" He said walking up to her.

"What proof can you give me?"

"Put the bags down." He ordered.

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to lose anything I suggest that you put the bags down."

"Okay." She went along with it. The next thing we knew she was picked up bridal style and she didn't have time to shout since they both flew up into the air.

(Jack)

There was nothing I could hear other than (y/n)'s screaming, but after a few seconds of being in the air she began to laugh in amazement.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Of course, how can't I!"

I still couldn't believe that had a believer that was around my physical age. But I was still embarrassed by the compliment that I didn't mean for to hear.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I didn't believe you and thanks for the compliment."

"No problem. I wouldn't have believed me either."

After that we went back to the store where Jamie and Lolly didn't move from the spot.

"So, do you believe?" Jamie asked as I set her down.

"Of course." She answered.

"We better get errands done." He stated.

"Right. I almost forgot." She took Lolly's harness and began walking.

"Mind if I tagged along?" I asked.

"Sure."

Throughout the day we have done nothing, but help (y/n) run her errands, but even though it was kind of boring it made me learn that she was really sweet. After getting Lolly her haircut we went back to her place.

"Thanks for helping me out guys." She said as she began to feel for the right key.

"No problem." Jamie stated as he readjusted his arm that held two paper bags.

"By the way guys, when you get in there can you-"

"I know, I know." Jamie cut her off. "Wipe your feet and take off your shoes when on the tile."

"Thank you, Jamie."

(y/n) finally got the door open to let us in and when I stepped in it wasn't anything special. It looked just like a normal person's home. There was tile around the door, like they would in Japan, as for the rest of the floor in the house it was carpet. My guess it was to make if she tripped she would have a soft landing.

"You can just put the bags on the table." She said. As we were all putting things away, Jamie spoke up.

"Hey (y/n), did you finish the project?"

"I did actually. You can take it home today once were done here."

"What project?" I asked.

"You'll see once were done. If you like I'll even do one for you." She offered.

"Okay…" I didn't know what to feel when she offered me that.

After about twenty minutes of putting things away we finally finished.

"Okay, everything is put away. Now can we see it?" Jamie was getting impatient.

"Calm down kiddo, just follow me." She laughed and began to walk up stairs. We followed her into a room that was the only place that didn't have carpet. The whole the room was white, well mostly; there were splatters of multicolor paint on the floor and on the counter that was in the middle of the room and the only light in the room was coming from the window on the right side of the room.

"Let me just get it."(y/n) walked over to the counter and she began to gently put her hands on the table until she got to a canvas and began to put her hands on to as if feeling it.

"Found it."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Jamie went up next to her and started to jump up and down. She gave him the canvas and what I saw was Jamie smiling. The colors were a little mixed up, but it looked just like Jamie.

"I know an artist should never ask if they got they're painting right, but did I get it right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it looks just like me." Jamie commented.

"Wait, you made this?"I asked.

"Yeah, now I know what I thought Jamie looks like is right." She said.

"How did you do this?"I asked.

"I feel the person's face with my finger tips and draw them out. It will give me a picture of what they look like and I draw them out. Can I please do you Jack? I really want to know what you look like."

"Sure." Her face lit up gave me so much pleasure and her smile was so bright and sweet that it made me feel warm and when I put my hand up to my cheek it felt warm and I knew that I was blushing.

"Hey guys I need to get going so I'll see you both later." Jamie said and left.

"Bye, Jamie."We said at the same time.

"Bye." He said while he was down the hall.

"Okay so how does this work?"I asked.

"Just stand there, give your most popular facial expression, your favorite pose, close your eyes when I get near them and I'm sorry if I touch something I'm not supposed to." She explained. The last instruction made us both blush.

I just stood there with my staff on my shoulder, my left hand in my pocket and gave her my mischievous smile. She came up to me with her hands in front of her. She had her hands on my chest and I could have sworn that she was blushing to the point she looked like a tomato, but she wasn't the only one. She traveled her hands to my shoulders, arms, hands then up to my head.

"You have pretty good features." she commented as her hands were on my cheeks.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you blush." She apologized. At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I felt heat in my cheeks.

"Can you tell me what you look like in color?"She asked.

"Um, well I have snow white hair, pale skin, light blue eyes that have a snowflake design, black eyebrows, a blue hoodie with a light frost, brown pants, and I'm barefoot." I told her.

"Okay, that will help me out with the painting." She said.

After a while she felt every single inch of my body making us both blush, so when it was over our faces were exactly as they were, but I felt disappointed that it was.

* * *

**AN: There is a Border Aussie dog out there named Lolly. She belongs to Ernie Brown 'The Turtle Man', but is just plain light brown and white and no black at all. She inspired me because I have never seen a smarter, sweeter dog in my life to be the seeing eye dog. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Jack pov)

(y/n) told me that it would be at least a week until the painting would be finished and I should drop by every once in a while. I really hoped that she would say that. (y/n) was the only person my physical age that could see me and I liked that. I loved hanging out with Jamie, but it's nice to talk to someone that really gets me.

We were just sitting on her bed with Lolly resting her head on my lap. She really was a sweet dog, but if Bunny met her he would probably be running back to his warren.

"I'm sorry that's it's so quite, but we could watch some TV, if you'd like." She offered.

"You watch TV?"

"Sorta. I don't really watch it anymore; I just try and pretend its radio." She explained.

"Okay, but I'm getting a little thirsty."

"I'll get you something, Jack. Is water fine?"She got up, grabbed her stick and began to walk out.

"Yeah it's perfect." I commented.

"You can go ahead and watch a DVD if you want, just turn the TV on, then the DVD player, press the button that says open and put it in." she explained.

"Okay." And with that she went down stairs.

After looking through the DVDs, I came across a few that had marker written on it. One caught my eye that said 'Junior Figure skating finals '02'. After following the instructions from (y/n), the movie began to play when I realized that it was a recording from TV.

_"Alright the final Junior Figure Skater of the day is, seven year old, (y/n) (l/n)." A male announcer spoke while, (y/n) skated on to the ice and began to warm up._

_"Yes, but this maybe the show stopper," A female announcer said. "(y/n) has been training since she was four and if rumor says true, if you didn't know her real age, you might think that she was a pro."_

(y/n) wore the typical ice skating dress that was fading from dark blue to ice blue, white ice skates and her hair was held down with gel. As the music began to play, she began to skate and I could never have seen anyone figure skate so young and look like a pro. The swirls on the ice looked like design for Sandy's dream sand and were made with such grace, she made a triple loops, leaps and spins look easy.

"Maybe I should have told you about those DVDs." A voice interrupted making me jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just got curious." I explained.

"Don't worry about it, I was probably going to tell you any way." She said while handing me a water bottle.

"That you figure skate?"

"I use to." She told me.

"How come you stopped?" I asked.

"Jack, I wasn't born blind, the next summer after that season I got into an accident."

She began to tell me about the idiot that was setting off fireworks everywhere and was able to save her cousin, but losing her sight as a payment. Her parents began to worry about her and didn't want her stepping on the ice or going to her dance classes that helped her make all those moves on the ice, worrying that she would bump into a wall or slip if she couldn't see her footing.

"So you've haven't been on the ice since."

"No, there are lot things that I can't do anymore. I could also play guitar, but my hands kept fumbling, so I couldn't do it great again." She told me.

"I don't know much about playing guitar, but I know that I could teach you how to ice skate."

"Jack I don't know. I haven't put on my skates in so long." She said trying to get out.

"Don't worry; I'll be there the whole time." I told her.

"You will?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yeah I will, and I won't let go of hand."

"Okay. I have some hand me down skates in my closet, but it may take a while for me to find them." She explained.

"I'll help you." I offered. As we were going through the closet I noticed old pictures of (y/n) in her figure skater outfit, some medals and trophies; some of silver, bronze, and little in gold. I got to box that was filled with the hand me down skates and at the very bottom was a larger version of her skater outfit from the video.

"Found them." I told her.

"Great," she started.

"Why do you have a lager skater's outfit?" I asked.

"Oh, that." She seemed embarrassed. "I liked the uniform when I was seven that I got a larger version." She explained. "Can we just get going." she sounded eager to get lessons, but I knew she just wanted to avoid talking about it.

* * *

**AN: sorry this took so long, but I getting stuck before this story can really start. Then the thought came to me that since this is a Jack and Reader story, you guys can help me decide what happens next with future polls and comments, tell me what you want to see next, tell your friends. Thanks for the favorites and follows, not to mention the comments; they keep me writing. See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: No suggestions? Come on guys tell me what you want to see.**

**NEW POLL IS UP ON MY ACCOUNT! hopefully.**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Jack pov)

Since the lake was very close we just walked. (y/n) held my arm trusting me to lead the way. I could sense that she was scared; anyone would be if they were in her shoes. As we got to the lake I could see her trembling a bit.

"Relax, I promised you I wouldn't let go, remember?" I reminded her.

"I know, i-I just forgot how to walk on ice."

"That's why we're here."

She sat down in some of the snow, opened her bag to her skates. I helped her take them out because they could have cut her hands with the newly sharpened blade. As for putting them on, I let her do that, she maybe blind, but she can mostly take care of herself. After she made sure that the laces were tight she started to stand up, I took her hand and lead her to the ice. As soon as she got to the ice she started to slip and get scared.

"Jack I don't know if this was a good idea." She said shaking.

"You're a great skater. You're just rusty." I encouraged. "You look like my sister when she got rusty." I encouraged.

"You have a sister?" She asked

"HAD a sister." I corrected. "She and my family died nearly three hundred years ago."

"Oh, Jack I'm so sorry, I- wait three HUNDRED years ago?!" That got her attention.

"Yep. Since you told me about your background, maybe I could tell you mine." I offered.

"Sure."

I told her about how I became Jack frost, how the moon chose me and gave me my name, the short version of me being alone for three hundred years, the war with Pitch and how I became a Guardian and the others of course. As we talked I noticed that she was getting better as I got deeper into the story. I knew she just needed a distraction.

"That's some story Jack." She commented.

"I know. It seems you're getting better."

"You're right. I just needed to focus on something else other than falling. I may not be able to do the tricks but at least I know that I can still skate."

"We better get you home though."

"Right. Thanks Jack." As we walked off the ice and back to her house I kept thinking about something, but I just had to ask.

"(y/n)? I've been wanting to ask you, how come you can se- I mean, hear me?" I corrected myself.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm blind." She said.

"I don't follow."

"Well when you can see, seeing is believing, but when you're blind, believing is seeing. Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there."

She was right. When it comes to seeing spirits like me you need to believe. She was wise for her age. When we opened the door Lolly greeted us happily and brought over a white and orange blowfish squeaky toy that she dropped on the floor in front of me and squeaked as it hit the tile.

"Is that her Blowfish squeaky toy, she dropped in front of you?"

"Yeah."

"That's her favorite toy. She only let's people she likes a lot play with it by dropping it in front of them."

"Oh, well thank you girl." I leaned down to her eye level and gave her a nice rub behind the ears. The behind the glass doors that led to the back yard I could see the Northern lights, signaling a meeting.

"Sorry girls, but it looks like North is calling a meeting." I told them. It was hard, but I could tell both girls had a look of disappointment on their faces.

"You will come back right?" (y/n) asked.

"Of course. Were friends." I gave her and Lolly a quick bye and headed for the Pole.

So far the meetings have been at least once a month and other times we gather at the pole to talk. Today was a talking day, but all we do is listen to North ramble, listen to Tooth given orders, watch Sandy chug down as much eggnog as he can and listen to Bunny complain about how I'm late to the meetings which I am. Like I am, I don't really believe in front doors, but I do believe in windows.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." I apologized.

"You're always late." Bunny complained.

"Now that we are all here we can finally start." North said.

The talking went on and on, but then it got down to me to say something about my day.

"Well, I made a new friend today."

"Really, that's great. What's their name? How old are they? Where do they live?" Tooth started to ramble and get close to me as she asked until North pulled her away.

"Tooth give the boy room to speak." He ordered calmly. Then they all got curious about my new friend.

"Alright, alright." I sighed. "Her name is (y/n) and she's Jamie's next door neighbor. She's eighteen and she lives alone." When I said eighteen their eyes went wide.

"A teenager? How can a teenager believe in us anymore?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know, but she does." I answered.

"Hmm…Jack? Why don't you invite (y/n) here to get to know us?" The guardian of wonder stated.

"North you're not suspecting of something are?" I asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It's just s that I think it would good idea for friend of yours to visit."

"Guys I don't think that's a good idea. She is very special and she has a dog to take care of-"

"She can bring pooch." North said. Bunny didn't like that.

"No way! I don't want to become dinner!" he remembered Abby.

"I thought you were warrior." North stated.

"Shut up. She can bring the dog." He gave in.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think it's a good idea. I have to get going though, I have storms to make." I flew out the window.

(North)

After gather was over I sat down and wrote a letter to (y/n). Jack didn't want to invite her so I will.

* * *

**AN: Disclaimer I own nothing.**


End file.
